Journey into the Doom Dimensions
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: Johnny and the gang are sent to countless dimensions and now they must find a way to escape each one before its to late. Rating may change as the story continues.
1. Hail in Hell

Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own JTHM already. They belong to everything good and holy Vasquez!

Warning: Rated T. May change due to hinting of adult themes.

Notes: I just had this crazy idea one day and I just had to write it before someone beat me to it. I was not really sure how to introduce the story but I did my best so here. Please review if you want more.

* * *

**Journey into the Doom Dimensions Intro**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time Johnny the Homicidal Maniac was deep in thought as he fumbled his recent actions as he stared at a more then shattered mirror over a dresser. In this room he had made the decision to kill Devi, his true love in order to preserve the _moment_, however he had failed and lost her heart forever. He may have regretted it or not but he knew deep in his heart he was just another. In time she would have just moved on or so he believed. There is no true happiness nor will there ever be. As he remember her he began to rip at the mirror's remaining shards. All he saw was a monster in the glass and he wanted to get to the other side, to escape the madness of his mind. Nny put his skeletal hands onto the remains of the mirror and closed his eyes. He thought of everyone of his victims he could remember.

_His most regretted kill-Edgar Vargas_

_His most memorable kill-Jimmy the fanboy_

He then thought if he could do anything right and he then thought of Squee. Squeegee, the son he would never have. He frowned at the thought but then smiled at the memories of all the good times they had together. The epic war against the aliens, the pillow fight against the killer squirrels, and the epic chase of the ice cream van. Johnny looked at his reflection off a shard of glass he held so tightly in his palm that he began to bleed. He closed his eyes and sighed as he held the shard up to his throat…

* * *

Todd Casil or otherwise known as Squee was in bed clutching a worn out teddy bear named Shmee. He was scared if the "Mr. Scary Neighbor Man" would come to his room this night. Squee had mixed feelings about him as he watched over him as some kind of dark angel or perhaps even cared for him like a father would. The little boy look at his glass of water on his desk and saw his reflection. He saw trauma filled eyes and blood speckles that was left from his friend's previous visit. With that Squee hid under his covers as is was a Tuesday tonight.

* * *

On the outskirts of Heaven's clouds Edgar Vargas looked below to find a sea of thorns. How he wanted to be free, to be alive again but he could not and it was all because of him. He was not really angry at Nny for taking his life and he had nothing to really live for in the first place. He was just another soul that no one would notice gone.

* * *

A tall, acne splattered young man walked on Hell's soil and he rub his teeth in pure hate against each other. He gave Johnny C. his loyalty and he was ready to serve his hero with all his heart but Nny just ripped it out as if it had meant nothing. Jimmy hated Johnny and Johnny hated him and the things he had done. Johnny hated the monster he helped create and Jimmy wanted revenge.

* * *

An artist that went by the name Devi D. sat on her bed admiring her latest work. Even she did not know what it was as the countless reds, browns, and black lines formed together to form a picture. A horrid picture that clawed at her mind as if to be freed. Just when Devi was on the verge of snapping she heard an cheer full "squeak" as rabid fists pounded her door.

"Hey Devi! You're going to be late for the art gallery opening tonight!" Shouted Tenna.

"I don't see why it has to be at night as he…might be stalking me…I can feel it…" Whispered Devi.

Then everything went black…

* * *

The wall monster smiled crudely. It's plan would soon be put into play. Ever wonder what is behind the wall? The vile blood caked wall and lined with old cracks. A monster of mind twisting worlds and as all the people Johnny held dear or extreme hate for thought about him then the monster AKA Moose was able to rip their minds away. They were trapped…

* * *

If you are confused as to what is happening. The characters that will take place in this story are all thinking about Johnny and each other at the same time. The wall monster now somehow have trapped their minds to send them all into countless dimensions and now they much complete a task for every dimensions they are sent to in order to escape. I know I know it sucks but I'm not sure how to set this up at all but I think the future chapters will prove to be humor filled.


	2. Fantasy Land

Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own JTHM already. They belong to everything good and holy Vasquez!

Warning: Rated T. May change due to hinting of adult themes.

Notes: I'm happy to introduce the first chapter of this series…

* * *

**Fantasy Land**

**

* * *

**

Moose smiled many grins as the first part of it's plan was successful. All of the souls had been transported into the first realm which Moose was sure not all would escape. Maybe none at all…

* * *

A familiar acne ridden fanboy woke up with a giant scroll on his face which stated.

_Hello dear prince Jimmy! Congratulations as you have won your way out of hell! Now you are a prince and must rescue a prince. If you pass you will get to live again._

_Signed, _

_Moose_

_Sweet! I get to **** a princess and then get to live again! Sounds good enough…Okay, I'm game!_

Jimmy than quickly got ready and put on the proper armor. Today was the day where he would begin his epic quest to rescue his princess. Jimmy made his way out to the front gates of the castle and turned to see the scrawny stable boy just dozing away in a pile of hay.

"Hey! Stable boy no slacking! The king will hear about this if you don't hurry and prep my steed!" shouted Jimmy, spooking the young lad.

Squee fled from the hay as fast as he could and into the stable building. Within minutes Jimmy was mounted on a valiant white steed galloping away and poor stable boy Squee straddled behind due to an abnormally large back of equipment beginning carried around on his back like a pack mule. Not long after traveling along the path the duo came across a mumbling wannabe wizard sitting on a rock, rubbing his wand across its surface.

"What is ye doing out in the middle of nowhere wizard?" Asked Jimmy in a proud tone.

And in the mean time Squee just hide behind a bush.

The wizard looked up with a bored expression and started at Jimmy as if he was some shit he just stepped in.

"Huh…oh…who the hell are you!" the wizard pointed at Jimmy with pure annoyance.

"How dare you speak to your future king in such a way. I am Prince Jimmy and I hail from the kingdom of-" said Jimmy

"Look, I don't care who you are and the fact you are an interbred dope, plus you're blocking my sun which I need for a spell…now get." Said the wizard.

"I should have you beheaded! This is why I'm a prince see and-"

"Okay, my name is Edgar Vargas and I'm training to be a wizard but don't seem to have the proper skills for spells as of yet. Now will you please leave me be to my mourning." Stated Edgar

"Hmm…I know! I'm in need of fellow companions to aid me in my quest for a princess. Why don't you join me fellow wizard and have a place in my court." Said Jimmy as if he was god himself.

Edgar raised a brow and then smiled, "Okay, Prince Jimmy. I agree to be of service in your quest."

* * *

"Hey Tenna…" snorted Devi

"Yeah Devi? *squeak*" said Tenna

"Why are we dragons?" shouted Devi

"I don't know…wait were dragons! Sweet! Lets go eat people!" squeaked Tenna in delight

"…uh I think I will pass…I think I'm suppose to remember something but I just can't seem to remember a lot…hey lets go check out that castle!" said Devi

"Yippy! We will go on an adventure!" said Tenna as she took off like a pro leaving a dumbfounded Devi behind.

* * *

Johnny awoke in a small circled room in front of a dresser.

"Where the heck am I? What happened…wait, did I black out…shit…is that dresser pink? Did I fucken sleep paint again!"

Johnny shot up but as if on cue froze like a deer in head lights. He was in a pretty sparkly pink dress and I mean real pink like fuchsia! He also had more hair, just longer then he remembered it. Nny was speechless as he fell backwards in the oversized dress and all he could do was gape at the mirror like it was telling the worst lies possible.

"What you see is true Johnny…have no fear for it should be over soon…"

"Hey, who the fuck said that! Wait…Nailbunny?" said Nny still in shock

A bunny head that resembled a genie surrounded by eerie green mist then faded into the mirror with a flat expression.

"Greetings dear princesses…I-" said Nailbunny

"What the fuck! Princesses? What kind of sick joke is this!" screeched Nny, not giving a damn he just interrupted.

"Now now my fair lady. I'm shocked by such a bile filled mouth ye have. Now please listen. I was sent here as a faithful servant by your father the king-" said Nailbunny and s/he turned to Johnny as if expecting to be interrupted once again but was just saw a pale faced Johnny with huge eyes.

"In exchange for land you were sold and placed in this tall tower which is guarded by two deadly dragons so the only means of escape would be if a valiant prince would come to your aid-" said Nailbunny

"You mean my so called father fucken sold me for land! Why I will kill that fucken bastard! First I will get a cheese grater and…" said Nny in a twitchy manner

"I'm sorry to interfere my lady but it would seem that was the reason you were placed here in the first place. You are locked away in this tower until a brave knight can slay the two dreaded dragons who guard this tower. Then the knight will win your love and you two will wed and-"

"Just shut up! This is just one screwed up dream! I must be crazier than I thought! Shit…this is why I hate sleep!" Princess Johnny began to go into hissy fit maniac mode and then began to smash every furniture item in the room. One very annoyed genie bunny just started at the chaos with blank eyes and sighed.

* * *

The trio, after many miles of traveling came to the edge of some super spooky woods.

"Let's set up camp here for the night." said Jimmy

And so they did or well, Squee did and Edgar just mumble nonsense in a field of flowers with a spell book and a mushroom in hand. Prince Jimmy soon grew bored and so decided to explore the forest. Not even a few minutes into the adventure that Jimmy decided to piss off a bear. The huge beast looked down at Jimmy like a shadow and seemed to smirk before lunging. Jimmy slashed one of it's forepaws with his handy dandy sword before running like hell and managed to trip over every root in the forest before making it back to the camp clearing. Jimmy like the coward he was attempted to hide behind a bewildered Squee as the bear crashed into the clearing charging like a train at the two. With dagger like claws and gasping mouth the bear was about to clamp down onto Squee's head.

"Squeeee…wait, Shmee?"

The bear quickly recognized Squee and without warning grabbed Squee into a giant bear hug.

"Guys, I want you all to meet my best friend Shmee!" said Squee proudly as he gestured to the now tame bear. Edgar looked up from his book for a few brief moments before quickly going back to mumbling gibberish and Jimmy was red faced as to think he was afraid of a bear and Squee's bear no less. The four then got ready for bed as a new adventure awaits.

The journey resumed when the sun was high. The dirt path they had been following was becoming tiled and cleaner looking. Then far in the distance the group spotted the tower.

* * *

Devi and Tenna stared at what seemed like hours at the tower. Both wondering what it is what they should do. Tenna then turned to find Spooky missing. Just when she was about to scream incoherent words Spooky floated into sight in a fairy dress with a letter ducted taped to his hands.

"Hey whats this?" Asked Devi as she ripped the letter from Spooky's grip.

"Hey be careful!" said Tenna as she tail whipped Devi the dragon.

Devi just closed her eyes as she held in the urge to charge her friend. The letter read:

_Greetings my fellow helpers. It is your duty to guard the princess in this tower from the knight who wishes to wed her. Not that I care for her of course. You may bat her around like a ball for all I care as long as the amulet stays around her neck as it's the key to the way out but that hope will be shattered if the necklace was to break. Anyway, the knight should be here in a few hours. Don't fail me or you will fail yourself is you wish to be human again._

_Sighed,_

_Moose_

"Moose? What kind of a dumb name it that?" Tenna said as she began to rapidly squeak Spooky over and over. Poor fella…

"*sigh* "Whoever this moose guy is it looks like we don't have much of a choice but to obey him. Anyway I'm bored. Shall we go greet the princess?" asked Devi

"Hmm…oh what? Oh sure why not?"said Tenna

Tenna and Devi climbed the tower walls and scanned below.

"This place…is so beautiful yet I feel like someone is watching me…" said Devi

"Hmm I guess so-*squeak*" said Tenna

_*crash*_

"Tenna…you don't think we are the only ones who somehow ended up here?"

The two dragons almost lost their footing as they became aware of the chaos happening in the tower .Devi peeked into a window out of curiosity.

"Gah…who the hell did this if not me…you! Nailbunny you and my other voices did this huh? Why I'll-" Johnny was cut off as he spotted dragon Devi at the window. Johnny was torn between running or beating the snot out of it and finding a way to escape. Maybe the shock of seeing a real live dragon kept him in place. The two locked eyes and a moment of realization happened.

"Fuck! Fuck! I must be so fucked up in the head to have dreamed this up…damn it!" screamed princess Nny and he began to smack and pound his head and fists into the wall. Finally Devi somewhat got over the shock at seeing Johnny in a dress and managed to find something to say.

"Holy shit Johnny! Johnny is that you!" shrieked Devi

She would have fallen down to Earth if it had not been for Tenna who grabbed her at the last minute. Tenna then looked through the window to see what had spooked Devi so.

"Ooooooo, so you're the infamous Johnny C. Devi just won't shut up about you. She must really like you-"

"Tenna!"

"What? *squeak*"

"So…uh do you guys have any idea why the fuck I'm here?" said Johnny as he held his temper.

"No, we know nothing at all. We just woke up as dragons and I suppose we should be on our way-" said Devi

"Uh oh no…all we know it that we gotta guard you and stuff so the knight doesn't come save you or something." Said Tenna

"Tenna, what the hell!" said Devi

"Well I was thinking we could work together to find a way out of this mess like buddies!" Devi looked at Tenna like she was crazier than Nny.

"Grr…least you guys are dragons! I think dragons are awesome! I mean I would be burning and killing people galore right about now but nooo! I had to wake up in a dress and its pink, PINK!" Johnny began to rant and he picked up an unharmed glass bird and threw it at the dragons but missed and it shattered outside reviling a heart shaped blood red ruby.

* * *

The group was feet from the tower as a glass bird shattered at their feet. There they spotted the dragons.

_Aww man! The dragons better leave the princess alone or who else am I gonna ****?_

Jimmy of course wanted to charge in like some retard without any sort of plan at the dragons so he did. Edgar had a feeling what was going to happen so he sat down on a grassy hill and watched as Jimmy made a fool of himself however, Squee stood standing as he liked the option to get a few more inches farther then Edgar would if they would have to run. Jimmy boldly went up to Devi's dangling tail and promptly stabbed it. This caused Devi to whip her head down to her tail. She spotted Jimmy and a fire began to burn in her belly and rage flashed in her eyes. She wanted Jimmy dead.

_Is this what Johnny feels like when he kills?_

Devi left the tower wall behind and snapped her jaws as Jimmy ran like the coward he was. Johnny and Tenna were left to just watch dumbfounded.

Nailbunny's words ringed in Johnny's head as he saw Jimmy.

_I'm sorry to interfere my lady but it would seem so that was the reason you were placed here. You are locked away in this tower until a brave knight can slay the two dreaded dragons who guard this tower. Then the knight will win your love and you two will wed and-_

Johnny suddenly felt ill but seemed to cheer up when he saw Squee in the distance.

_Least he is not in a dress…_

Tenna was oblivious as to what Johnny was thinking and why Devi was chasing Jimmy like she was a cat and he was a mouse. Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. Without a second thought she rushed over to the shiny thing as dragons like shiny things so they hoard them and Tenna wanted to do the same. Tenna snatched up the red heart and ran behind the tower to snicker like a mad man as if she tricked everyone. She suddenly snapped out of her weird episode when she saw Spooky was not snickering like he always does with her. She began to panic but she calmed down when she saw Spooky and Johnny having a perfectly sane conversation together about the events below on the window seal. The dragon scrambled back up the wall and held up the gem like a trophy. The golden necklace began to shine when the gem came near. Johnny being the genius he was put two and two together. So he snatched the gem from Tenna's claws and he was about to put the gem into the slot but Tenna went into a hissy fit that her prize was just stolen so she smacked Johnny across the clearing. Nny just so happened to land next to Edgar and Squee who looked at him with gapping mouths.

"Scary neighbor man?" Squeaked Squee who was not sure what was going on to begin with.

"Oh hey…there...Squeegee…" said Johnny as he scratched his hair awkwardly.

"…" Edgar was simply speechless. He didn't really expect to see his murderer in a pink dress after all sitting next to him but then again I think anyone really wouldn't expect that so can we blame poor Edgar Vargas?

"Hmm… you look familiar…" Johnny lend in close to Edgar to inspect him and poked his face.

"Oh yeah, possible. You did kill me after all. Remember me,…Edgar Vargas?" said Edgar as sweat dripped down his face expecting to be killed again.

"No, I…I have killed lots of people so its hard to remember just one person and…wait I know! You were my bestest best buddy in the room when I shreaded you into bloody strips of flesh…how are you doing then? Did you end up in Heaven liked you hoped for?"

"Uh…yes, I did end up in Heaven…well not exactly. It is nothing like I had hoped for. Everyone seems brainwashed and the chairs are uncomfortable. We are not allowed to find bliss in any other way either. For example, if I crave a donut I may be sent to Hell since I can't have full bliss or something. They say I'm different and I know they would send me to Hell if they could. There's no one to talk to either so nothing really has changed." replied Edgar as he twindled his fingers nervously.

"I see…grr…I can't stand to be here any longer! Where's a gun when you need one?" Johnny snapped but luckily he still had the ruby so he fit it into the necklace slot. A perfect fit! Time seemed to freeze over the chaos and as Johnny guessed the necklace began to glow then everything went dark…

* * *

Did…did you honestly finished reading all of this crap I just wrote or did you just skim down here to hope to catch what this was about since it was simply too painful to read. I'm sorry. I wish I could write as well as I can draw dragons but hey. The only way I can improve is to practice. I just post this up on the internet since I think might as well make my practicing fun and get free criticism this way. Okay I'm rambling, so sorry again as I suck at writing conversations as I have never really learned how so I did my best but others say I'm good with detailed writing. Lets hope that is true and you must be wondering why this is all one chapter. Well, if I was to make it into parts it would seem just to odd and then I would have to stretch this part of the story too much and either you would become bored reading it or I would become bored writing it. Get what I'm saying? No? Oh well…thanks again.


End file.
